Sideways
by ravenhairedsora
Summary: Harry used to see Malfoy as something unobtainable, but that tables turn when the Slytherin uses a spell that turns both their worlds sideways. Harry is angry, Draco is lovestruck, and everyone else is confused as hell. DracoHarry. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Sideways

◆◆◆**ravenhairedsora**◆◆◆

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own anything, except maybe my computer, wait, nope I'm renting that too, XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco rushed up the stairs towards the seventh floor, passing the portraits lining the walls of the empty halls. Finding the entrance to the room he needed, opposite the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry, he slowed down, pacing in front of the section of stone. Concentrating hard on the one thought that had been plaguing his mine for God knows how long.

_Harry Potter.._

Draco immediately threw the now-present door open, stumbling into the Room of Requirement, falling into the arms of Harry Potter.

"Malfoy? What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry asked, more surprised than angry, even though his arch-enemy and presumed death-eater had just blundered into one of their DA meetings.

"Harry, Umbridge- Inquisitorial- Run- Now!" Draco panted, not worrying that he lay, somewhat romantically in another boys arms. Harry understood right away.

"YOU HEARD HIM! EVERYBODY RUN! UMBRIDGE IS COMING!" Harry yelled promptly concentrating on a much larger door.

Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder to pull himself up to stand, muttering a brief 'thank you' in the raven-haired boys ear, before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room.

Draco tore down the steps, with Harry close in tow, heading towards the dungeons. Harry smiled at the fact that someone as sly as Draco Malfoy, did not use the secret passages, but frowned when he understood why. The Inquisitorial Squad were guarding them fiercely.

Draco pushed Harry behind a statue upon seeing Pansy Parkinson pacing in front of a seemingly random tapestry.

"DRACO! Did you get any of them at the Room of Requirement?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

"No, they had already left. Why don't you go help Umbridge find them, I'll wait here," Her face saddened.

"Ok Draco, see you back at the common room," Pansy skipped off, back up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

Draco pulled Harry from behind the statue, dragging him to the tapestry that Pansy was just guarding.

"Summon your cloak, we are going to my dormitory, they wont be looking for you there. Hurry," Draco quipped, not giving Harry a chance to ask for an explanation.

"Accio invisibility cloak," Harry waved his wand, catching the semi-transparent, silvery blur that whizzed towards him. He threw it around himself before Draco pushed him onto the stone slide behind the intricate fabric of the tapestry. They slid down, Harry in front of Draco, his back forced against the blondes chest with the speed of their slide. Landing at the foot of the stone slide, Draco helped Harry up and stepped through a hole in the wall in front of them, hidden by a portrait, into the dungeons.

Walking quickly, making their way through the labyrith of passages making up the Hogwarts dungeons, the two made their way to the Slytherin common room.

"Pureblood," Draco whispered, pulling Harry through the newly made gap it the cold stone wall.

They stepped into the Slytherin common room, a low, long hall with rough stone walls. Large green laps hang from the ceiling, giving the room and eerie green glow.

Draco and Harry moved swiftly through the deserted room, weaving through the many carved chairs littering the floor. Draco led him to his dormitory, which was magically enlarged, allowing a room for every student to call their own. Harry mentally slapped himself for not thinking of this himself.

They got to Draco's door, which was magically locked just like the common room entrances.

"Harry Potter," Draco said, grinning when he sensed Harry's blush.

They stepped into the room, Draco locking the door behind him, and Harry slipping off the invisibility cloak. He set it down on a nearby dresser, and turned to examine Draco's room.

The walls were a majestic emerald-green, and covered in posters of hundreds of rock bands, quidditch teams and, surprisingly, muggle movies. The four poster bed sat neatly covered in a thick, emerald quilt, with about seven large pillows stacked randomly at the head of the bed. Around the room was literally hundreds of muggle-originated items, electric guitars, DVD's, an XBOX and even an iMac. Harry wondered what Lucius would say if he knew of Draco's facination.

Harry walked towards the carved mahogany desk on which the translucent blue computer sat, and finding a small black book, he picked it up and flicked through the pages, wondering what it was.

"…Harry looked so cute today… Harry and the others were planning something… I wish I could join Harry's army… Harry's eyes, no wonder I fucked up in potions…"

Harry froze. This was Draco's diary, he was reading Draco's diary. The only thing that shocked him more than that was that he had the nerve to read it, with Draco in the room with him. _Oh shit! Draco is here!_ He spun round, his cheeks redder than his scarf. Draco was leaning against the wall near the door, a look of amusement and hunger on his perfectly pale face.

"You found my diary, Harry," he said smirking seductively.

"Oh my god, Draco! I'm so sorry! I didn't- wait, you called me Harry,"

"You called me Draco,"

Harry blushed.

"Why is my name written so much in your diary?" Harry asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Draco laughed at Harry's naivety. It seems embarrassment is linked to temporary cluelessness.

"Don't you get it?" He chuckled lightly, stepping closer to a red-faced beauty.

"N-No," _God Harry, your supposed to be a Gryffindor, be brave, he's not that cute- Oh fine, yes he is, just don't blush!_ Harry scolded himself, he was going mad, his brain was arguing with itself.

"You're so cute when you blush," He was so close now, Harry could see flecks of silver in Draco's steely grey, but warm and beautiful eyes. Harry could see the silky blonde hair that fell over his eyes. Harry could see his thin, perfect lips curved up into a sneaky smirk. Harry could see perfection.

"W-What!? I thought-," Harry started, but was cut off when a pair of lips swiftly pressed against his. His eyes shut on impulse as he melted into the kiss. Draco brought his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer and opening his mouth to run his tongue expertly along Harry's bottom lip.

Harry's eyes shot open, and he pushed Draco away angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He spat, glaring and the Slytherin. "Why did you kiss me? Why did you tell us Umbridge was coming? Why do you even care? I thought you hated me! And why did you bring me here? What were you going to do? Lure me into a false sense of security then rape me? Tell me!"

Draco was looking at the floor silently, accepting the torrents of hurtful words Harry threw at him. Merlin knew he deserved it. All those years tormenting Harry, all those years, all of the teasing, the ridicule, the smart-ass comments, just to make himself feel better. He was so selfish. It wasn't Harry's fault that his father was evil, practically forcing him to join the dark lord. It wasn't Harry's fault that he had no friends, Crabbe and Goyle couldn't be classed as friends, they were just there, they don't listen. Pansy Parkinson wasn't his friend, she didn't genuinely care about him, she just fawned over him because he was powerful. And Blaise Zabini, he was probably the closest this he has ever had to a friend, sure he listens, but doesn't understand, he's just there, an aquaintance.

Harry had stopped yelling as he saw Draco staring blankly at his shoes, he knew he had broken through the sneering Slytherin's usually strong emotional shield. His heart broke as he saw a lone tear fall from one of Draco's striking-grey eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He said, stepping forward to embrace the taller boy.

"No, I'm sorry. You have all the right to be suspicious. For years I've been a total git, and then out of the blue I save you from expulsion. I'm sorry. I should explain…,"

"No, its okay, I understand," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco's slightly shaking frame.

"Which part?" Draco smirked, quickly regaining his usual smart-ass attitude, but showing hints of compassion.

Harry stepped backwards confused. Draco smirked again.

"Don't worry Harry," Draco said soothingly, once again closing the space between them with searing kiss. This time Harry didn't object, instead he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco ran his tongue against Harry's lip, and smirked when Harry willingly opened his mouth. Draco explored the hot cavern of Harry's mouth, smiling when he made the raven-haired boy moan.

Draco pulled back smiling, and dragged Harry towards his bed, laughing when Harry tripped and fell on top of him.

"What makes you think you're on top?" Draco sneered jokingly, making Harry blush for a second.

"Who said we were even going to have sex," Harry replied, giggling at Draco's slightly worried expression. "Just kidding,"

"You're evil," Draco smirked, kissing Harry again.

"I _was_ supposed to be in Slytherin," Harry breathed, after they broke apart.

"Yes, well, _Silencio!_" Draco pointed his wand at the door, then promptly pointed it at Harry. Well, Harry's shirt. "_Diffindo!_"

"Draco!" Harry laughed, now shirtless, and pulled Draco back down to press his lips violently against the others.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, tongues clashing, eyes shut, hands around his soon to be lovers neck.

Draco pulled back to start nibbling at Harry's neck, earning him a small moan from the smaller boy. His finger hooked into Harry's belt, slowly pulling it out of his faded jeans.

"I'm top," Draco breathed into Harry's ear, but Harry didn't care anymore, he just wanted Draco.

They kissed again, Harry running his fingers through Draco's silky hair, Draco exploring every inch of Harry toned chest with his fingertips…

"HARRY!" Ron yelled, violently shaking his best friend out of the best dream he has ever had.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WEASLEY?" Harry screamed angrily. After all, anyone would get angry after missing out on the chance of a lifetime, even if it was a dream.

"He's possessed…" Ron whispered. "Hermione! Hurry! Malfoy has possessed Harry!"

Harry stared at his best friend in confusion? Possessed? Then he remembered what he said. _Fuck! I never call him that, Draco does… Wait, I call him Draco…_ Harry thought, looking around the room aimlessly.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Ron cried, flicking his wand towards Harry, who abruptly froze, falling back against the mattress of his bed, lying as straight as a one of those muggle soldiers with the fluffy hats.

"Ronald! What did you do!" Hermione burst into the dormitory, and upon seeing Harry's condition, screamed at Ron.

"He was possessed, 'Mione. By Malfoy!"

"What!? That's impossible," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes he is! He called me Weasley!" he said defensively.

"Harry would never…" Hermione looked down at Harry's pleading eyes. "Oh yeah, _Finite Incantatem!_,"

"Ron! What the hell was that for!" Harry yelled when he finally regained the ability to move.

"You cant fool me Malfoy! _Stupefy!_," Ron yelled, lashing out at Harry with his wand.

"_Protego!_ Ron! I'm not Dra- Malfoy! Why would you even think that?"

Ron stopped.

"You were moaning Malfoy's name in your sleep! I thought you were having one of those weird dreams, you know, the one's where someone ends up nearly _dying_. I thought Malfoy was trying to kill someone! And then when I woke you up, you yelled at me and called me Weasley!"

"Heh, um, sorry about that," Harry said, after a few seconds of thought.

"So was Malfoy killing anyone?"

"No," Harry sighed, he knew what Ron was going to ask next, and he had to think up an explanation quick.

"So what was the dream?"

"I- I don't want to talk about it,"

"Oh come on! It wasn't as if you were dreaming about you and Malfoy, doing it!" He laughed, oblivious to the truth. "So what was it?"

"It was nothing," Harry said with more aggression, with a slight glance at Hermione, who seemed to be sitting there unusually quietly.

She stood up quickly, startling Ron who was trying without avail to read Harry's mind.

"Come on boy's, lets go get breakfast," She said, winking at Harry.

"Great," he mumbled, looking down. "Draco is going to be there,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Please

3 -rhs


	2. Chapter 2

Sideways

◆◆◆**ravenhairedsora**◆◆◆

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own anything, the bed I sleep on is someone else's…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way silently to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry walking next to Ron, with Hermione lingering behind, deep in thought.

She was surprised, yet somewhat giddy at the same time. This morning had proved her years of suspicion correct, and she was happy that she was right.

Harry was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Normally, she knew that something like this would probably tear best friends apart, the knowledge that your best friend was in love with your worst enemy, but this didn't bother Hermione in the slightest. In fact, she was quite happy that this was happening. If by some miracle, Draco came to love Harry back, all this petty rivalry and fighting would stop. She smiled as she thought of Ron's reaction to Harry's sexuality, and even more so to Harry's love interest. She knew it wouldn't turn out well, so she just decided to keep her mouth shut, for the moment.

"_Muffliato_," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at Harry. Quickly she then flicked her want at Ron. "_Stupefy,_"

Ron fell forward, startling Harry. He spun around, looking for whoever attacked his friend, but Hermione quickly grabbed his arm.

"Help me move Ron!"

"What? What are you doing? Did you stun him?"

"Hurry Harry, I hear people coming! She pleaded, grabbing Ron's legs. When Harry grabbed hold of his arms, the two of them carried him into a nearby broom cupboard.

"What was that about Hermione? Why did you stun Ron?" Harry finally asked, shutting the door behind him.

"I needed to speak to you, alone,"

"Why couln't you have just asked Ron that we'd catch up to him?

"Oh come on Harry, He would have thought something was happening behind his back, you know how he is. Besides you saw what he thought your dream was about," she replied quickly.

Harry froze.

"Wait, what do you think my dream was about?" He asked. Hermione blushed.

"I'm not going to say, Harry, it's a bit, you know, risqué," she giggled. This time Harry blushed.

"You know, don't you?" Harry looked down at his shoes.

"Oh, come on Harry, it was _so_ obvious, Ron's naivety shocked me more than your love interest. I cant believe he didn't figure it out! He said you were moaning Malfoy's name in your sleep. That should have been enough. But when you got angry when he woke you, that was a dead giveaway. I'd bet it was at the worst time," she giggled.

"The worst ever," he smiled back. "So you don't hate me?"

"How can I hate you? You're my friend, I don't care who you like, as long as you promise, when you two get together, get him to stop calling me a mudblood,"

"_If_ we get together at all," he said glumly, looking back down at his feet.

"Don't worry Harry, you will. Now help me get Mr. Naïve out of here," She pointed her wand at Ron. "_Obliviate!_"

✣

The Great Hall was bustling with activity by the time Harry, Ron and Hermione finally got there.

"So I really did faint?" Ron asked for the fourth time today.

"Yes Ronald! We were walking and you just collapsed, so I just floated you along until you came to," Hermione said, starting to get annoyed with Ron's constant nagging.

"Why couldn't you have just used a spell to make me come to?"

"BECAUSE I LIKED THE QUIET! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I HEX YOU!" Hermione snapped quite loudly, making Ron literally jump in fright. Harry laughed and made his way to a seat on the Gryffindor table, opposite Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hiya, Harry," Seamus said cheerfully, his plate covered in toast, eggs, bacon and pumpkin scones.

"Hi," he said looking down at his empty plate. He wasn't hungry, but decided he needed to eat, so he grabbed some toast and a strip of bacon.

"What's wrong Harry?" Dean said, looking at Harry worriedly.

"Yeah, you seem a bit, glum," Seamus said.

"No, its nothing," Harry replied, slowly chewing his toast. He looked up, and met eyes with Malfoy. _Fuck, I need to start sitting on the other side of the table._ Harry thought blushing and immediately lowering his head. The two saw this and smirked.

"Ooh, little Harry has a crush," they quietly sneered, looking behind them to see who it was.

"MALFOY!" they laughed, just before Harry cast a swift succession of '_Muffliato!_" under the table to everyone he could hit. Anyone who tried to listen to what Dean and Seamus were desperately trying to reveal to the whole of Hogwarts, would have just heard an unidentifiable buzzing.

"If you don't tell anyone, I'll give you both 20 galleons! Please!" Harry pleaded.

"20 Galleons?" Dean said smirking.

"I think you could do better than that Harry," Seamus said slyly.

"Okay, 20 galleons and I wont tell anyone about your feelings for those Hufflepuff blokes, you know, James and Oliver," This time it was Harry's turn to smirk, smirk at the blushing faces of two of his roommates.

"Fine! Deal," They said, looking down. Harry laughed and bit into his toast again.

"How did you know anyway?" Dean asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Why do you follow the two around whenever you have a free session?" Harry laughed, answering their question with another question.

The both shut up and looked down at their food, cheeks redder than Ron's hair.

Harry grabbed his wand from his belt.

"_Finite Incantatum!_" The buzzing that no one but Hermione knew what it was, stopped.

✣

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, slowly sipping his pumpkin juice. The dream he had had last night had worried him, and he usually wasn't that easy to scare. Well that's what he thought anyway.

"Potter…"

Why had that show-off been in his dreams last night. Why was he calling them dreams anyway? They were _nightmares_! He kissed another guy! Worse than that, he kissed Potter! Draco took a large gulp of pumpkin juice to get rid of the memory of Harry's soft lips brushing against his. What! Potter's lips weren't soft, they were repulsive, they were disgusting. He couldn't even believe he had dreamt something so vile and wrong.

"Potter…"

This was his fault. He had done something. That faggot had invaded his dreams, he had messed with his mind. He was going to get it.

"Draco, baby, what's wrong? You keep _cringing_," Pansy Parkinson sat next to Draco, pug faced made uglier with the horrible makeup and look of exaggerated worry.

"Nothing, leave me alone," He spat, standing up, and making his way out of the great hall.

"Draco?" She asked to his back, the when she knew that she wouldn't get an answer, she got up and chased him out the door.

✣

"Hey Harry! Its potions next, we had better hurry or else Snape might kill us," Ron called down the table towards him. He had been sitting a few seats away from Hermione who was still chatting animatedly with Parvati Patil.

Harry silently groaned. Potions. That meant Draco. _Great._ He thought to himself sarcastically. He really hoped that he would be hit by a stray hex on the way to class, just to avoid see the silver-eyed boy.

He stood up, and walked silently towards Ron.

"Come on mate! What's wrong? What was your dream about? You ready to tell me yet?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry just ignored him and lead the way out the doors to the great hall.

"Hey Potter!" Harry heard and all too familiar sneer. He turned around to face Draco lazily. _Merlin, kill me now!_

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked uninterested.

"Nothing, just want to remind you that we have a quidditch match coming up today. Are you ready to break an arm, falling off your broom?"

"I know, Malfoy. And no, I'm not ready I don't need too, you on the other hand, better send an owl to your father and tell him to be ready to conjure a mattress on the field, for when you pass out from the shock of losing," Harry remarked. In truth, he had completely forgotten that there was a match coming up, but it didn't matter now. Draco was practically fuming.

"You can't talk, you faggot!" He spat. "_Inverementa!_"

A blue jet of light erupted from Draco's wand, smashing into Harry's heart, and passing straight through him. The jet curved around his back, but Harry fell to the floor before he could see anything.

✣

Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light of the Hogwarts hospital wing. He instinctively reached for his glasses on the bedside table, he had been to the hospital wing so many times, he knew where Madam Pomfrey always put his glasses.

"Hey Ron! Harry's awake!" Hermione said excitedly, waking up Ron, who had fallen asleep, head lolling to the side as he sat slumped in the armchair he had most likely summoned.

"Huh, what? Harry! Blimey, Harry, We thought Malfoy had killed you! You were barely breathing!" Ron explained.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're alright! Madam Pomfrey didn't know what to do, so she just said to let you rest. Even I didn't know what spell Malfoy had used!" Hermione said worriedly.

"Yeah but it was good because it hit Malfoy too," Ron laughed.

"Ron! Harry got hit too!"

"Yeah but he's conscious! Look at Malfoy!" Ron said, pointing to the bed next to Harry's.

Draco lay in his bed, unconscious, but was muttering something in his sleep.

"Haha, he's having a _dream_!" Ron sneered. Hermione scoffed at Ron.

"So what? Everyone has dreams,"

Harry remembered his dream, and suddenly felt repulsed. How could he dream something like that? He wasn't gay! And it was Malfoy! He _hated _Malfoy!

Harry's mind felt like revenge.

"Hey Ron, go listen in on what he's saying. We can blackmail ferret boy later,"

Hermione called out in disapproval. But Harry didn't hear any of it. That git Malfoy cursed him, he deserves it.

Ron creeped around Harry's bed and leant in to listen to Draco's muttering, Draco's moaning.

"Blimey. Harry, he dreaming about _you!_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know this is the QUICKEST UPDATE I have ever done, and I am happy. So far on the first chapter I have had 148 hits, in 24 hours which makes me happy! But only 2 reviews, and one of them was from the person who gave me the idea for the story, soo, im kinda sad. So please please please review, and I know this chapter is a little shorter than the first, but it was done in one night. But please review. If you do, I will go to your profile and review to your fics as many times as you review me. So please review, please help striving authors feel better, and support each other.

3 –rhs


	3. Chapter 3

Sideways

◆◆◆**ravenhairedsora**◆◆◆

"One Last Chance To Reverse This Curse, You Stole My Heart But I had It First"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Harry, Draco or any of the wonderful world they live in…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione watched with confusion as Harry's face instantly paled. Wasn't he supposed to have a crush on the Slytherin? Wouldn't he be happy that Draco was dreaming about him, after all, that would mean that they could get together?

"What. The. Fuck." Harry said finally, and Ron suddenly burst out laughing.

"Blimey, I knew Malfoy was a freak but I never would have guessed he was a fag!" Ron said, collapsing into his armchair to catch his breath.

"It was obvious," Harry said quickly, turning his head away from the blonde boy on the bed next to him.

Hermione was confused more that she has ever been. She was about to voice her unsaid questions but silver eyes blinked open.

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes with pale-skinned hands. It was a moment before he looked around, saw Harry, and jumped out of his bed with unexplainable energy.

"HARRY! You're Ok, Your not hurt! I'm so so sorry, I-" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry swiftly, pulling the shorter boy towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MALFOY!" Harry screamed, pushing Draco to the floor. The blonde's head collided with the hard, metal bedpost.

"HARRY! What was that for!?"

"The _faggot_ touched me! What do you expect me to do, Hermione?"

"You didn't have to hurt him!"

"HES THE REASON I'M IN THIS BED!" Harry started yelling, and Hermione looked down.

"Its fine Hermione, I deserve it," Draco said groggily, standing up. Now everyone was confused. They had never seen this side of the usually selfish Slytherin. Draco walked unsteadily towards the door, waving off a very concerned Madam Pomfrey.

The silence that Draco had left behind continued for moments after he had left and Madam Pomfrey had stalked back into her office muttering something along the lines of "careless children."

"What the hell just happened?" Ron was the first to speak, still looking confusedly at the door.

"He called me by my first name…" Hermione also looked confused, but was glaring daggers at Harry.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" He growled, green-eyes blazing.

"You're such a prat, you know that? He was being nice, for the first time ever, and you had to _fuck_ it up! For all we know he could have changed! He could be such an asset to the Order, but _no_, you had to be an arsehole, you're just sinking to his level, or what might _used_ to have been his level!" The air around the brunette crackled with rage and Harry had a look of amazement and terror on his face. Ron had even stepped backwards a few paces and was just as scared as Harry. After all, they had never heard their friend use language even close to that harsh.

Another wave of silence had swept over the trio, but was broken by Hermione as she swept around, storming out of the wing, snatching up her bag that was brimming with books on the way.

"I'll - I'll go calm her down," Ron left with a faint smile, and Harry just sighed. In all honesty, he did feel a slight pang of guilt about what he had done. He just didn't want to believe it.

◆◆◆

Draco wandered aimlessly through the many halls of Hogwarts, ignoring the many glares and awkward looks that people threw at him. He could tell it was because of his lack of his so-called 'bodyguards', because of the occasional "Not so tough on your own now Malfoy!" sneer that forced its way into his ears.

He didn't care; he just wanted to find somewhere to sit, somewhere private.

He felt sick. He had never guessed he would be affected by anything anyone would say, Harry especially, but he had. The words bore into his brain and he couldn't help but quietly sob. He distinctly remembered his dream that morning, and his searing anger towards the raven-haired Gryffindor, but he couldn't remember why. For as long as he had known, he loved the boy more than anything, but his reason for why he had lashed out at Harry eluded him. He must have been incredibly pissed off, since he had carelessly used a dark spell he had come across in one of his father's books. He didn't even know what it did, but even so he used with without thinking, blinded by his anger, and he completely regretted it. It had landed them both in hospital, and this made him sorry a hundred-fold.

The sky outside the windows the blonde strode quickly past was darkening, the moon already casting a magnificent reflection across the lake. Students had started making their way towards the Great Hall, hungry from another day of work. Draco paid no attention and continued walking, spotting an angry yet somewhat anxious brunette walking, no, _hastening_ towards him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called, waving him towards her. He stopped to post his trademark sneer across his face, but to no avail. He was much to depressed to fight with the muggle-born. "I need to speak with you."

"What about?" He asked looking at his feet. Hermione looked sad, she had never expected to see this side of the Slytherin, but she understood his situation.

"It's about Harry." Draco started walking again, but was stopped. "Wait! Its important."

"How so? He doesn't care."

"No, he- you know what, follow me," she demanded, and led him up to the seventh floor. Walking swiftly towards the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry, Hermione paced three times past the wall, and when a door magically appeared, she pushed the blonde inside.

The room was huge, countless rows of bookshelves ran the length of it, and a small black table and two chairs sat in front of the door. Millions of thick leather-bound books sat in the shelves and the roof was covered in hundreds of floating candles, not unlike the Great Hall.

"Sit," Hermione simply said, and Draco sat, watching Hermione walk around the other side of table, pulling out her wand.

Draco tensed, but relaxed when all she used it for was summon a couple of books from the shelves.

"Malfoy, -"

"Call me Draco,"

"Okay. Draco, what spell did you use on Harry this morning?" Hermione asked calmly. Draco was amazed, he thought she was going to hex him, but she seemed nice.

"Uh, I- I don't remember," he admitted.

"Pass me your wand," Draco looked up, randomly imagining Hermione snatching his wand, and snapping it in half with her teeth, a crazed look in her eyes, but she simply took it and waved it. "_Prior Incantato_,"

A smoky image of the event appeared in the air. A jet of blue light struck Harry in the chest, then turned and did the same to Draco. They both collapsed and the wand emitted a faint shadow of Draco's voice. "_Inverementa!_" Then the scene faded from the air.

Draco looked down at Hermione, who was still staring at where the smoke had used to be, with a look of deep thought plastered on her face.

Draco waited. Then, Hermione suddenly threw a book to Draco.

"Look for _Inverementa_, under 'Spells and Hexes'," She said, flipping through her own book hastily,"

"Uh, Hermione, I don't think you'll find it in these books. I- I think that spell is, you know, _darker_," He said quietly. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, well- hmm, these won't do," She promptly levitated them back to their respective shelves and summoned a few new ones.

The books fell onto the table and Draco grabbed one. They sat in silence searching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please,

3 -rhs


	4. Chapter 4

Sideways

◆◆◆**ravenhairedsora**◆◆◆

"One Last Chance To Reverse This Curse, You Stole My Heart But I had It First"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Harry, Draco or Hermione's smartness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lay in the hospital wing, covered by a thin and crisp white sheet that did nothing to block the draught that floated through the small crack between the doors that Ron had left when he went on search for Hermione.

He was thinking. He had been staring unfocusedly at the opposite wall for some time now. Malfoy's newfound attitude confused him, and angered him. Was Malfoy gay? It seemed very much like that was true, what with the Slytherin randomly up and hugging him.

He was glad he pushed that idiot to the ground. But somewhat sorry at the same time.

He hated being sorry. Malfoy should learn to respect another's personal space! He can't just hug whomever he wants to! He couldn't do whatever he wanted, even though he sure acted like sometimes he could.

Malfoy.

Harry hated hearing that name. He tightened his fist in anger and held back an annoyed growl. Malfoy was a Death Eater. His father was, so he had to be. So why would he have an interest in Harry? Even if he were gay, which he's _not_, why would he date a selfish, Voldemort-worshipping twat like Malfoy?

Harry couldn't help but think back to the dream he had had that morning. Harry nearly vomited. He still cant fathom the ridiculous idea of him having a dream like that, about Malfoy of all people. But then he had an idea that made his blood run cold. What if it was Malfoy's fault? What if he was a legilimens? What if Voldemort had ordered him to get close to Harry, to just kill him later on?

Harry stood angrily. He was not going to be fooled. He would NEVER like Malfoy. He'd rather die than even touch that egotistical arsehole.

"Mr. Potter! You need to rest!" Madam Pomfrey came power-walking towards him.

"Madam Pomfrey, I feel fine, I promise. I want to go and grab some food and I'll go straight to my dorm, I swear,"

"Well… Ok fine. Its not like anyone listens to me these days anyway," She mumbled, shuffling her way back to her office.

Harry just smirked and made his way to the Great Hall.

◆◆◆

"Evening, _brother dearest_," Fred smirked at Ron, his twin brother, George, ruffling the younger boys hair. "What's got you so glum?"

"Stop it!" Ron said, batting his older brothers hand away.

"Aww, that's no way to treat your two favorite brothers," George chided laughing. "So what's wrong then?"

"Hermione," Ron muttered.

"What about her?"

"She's in a bad mood,"

"Because…"

"Because Harry pushed Malfoy,"

"… Anything new?" George chuckled, Ron just smirked.

"Yes actually, I seems Malfoy is a bit, you know, gay?"

"He's happy?" Fred questioned.

"Are you daft? No one uses "gay" to mean happy anymore," Ron glared.

"Oh! So Malfoy's _gay_! You mean he likes guys?"

"YES!!! God you two are so stupid!" Ron exclaimed, face-palming,

"Oh, well, who does he like?" Fred asked.

"You're not repulsed by this?" Ron asked confused.

"Poor naïve Ron doesn't understand anything about _love_, does he?" George chided.

"Let us give you a little tip, Ickle Ronnikins. The only rule in love is, 'whatever float's your boat'"" Fred explained, laughing.

"Ew, don't ever tell me that again!" Ron retched, the twins clutching their stomachs in laughter.

"So come on then, who does Malfoy have his eye on then?"

"Harry," Ron said melancholically.

The twins visibly stiffened, then resumed laughing.

"MALFOY LOVES POTTER!" They screamed, laughing as they ran down the hall.

"Oh god," Ron said. "Hermione's going to hate me."

◆◆◆

"Found anything yet, Mione?" Draco asked, flipping a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"I think so, what was the spell you used again?"

"Inverementa"

"Yes, I found it!" Hermione said, skimming over the page. Her face quickly switched from excitement to worry.

"Well? What does it say?" Draco pleaded. Hermione simply handed him the book and held her face in her hands. Draco gave her a concerned look, then starts to read.

"_THE INVERSE EMOTIONS CURSE_

_Incantation: Inverementa._

_Description: The inverse emotions curse was invented by Fredrick Agnus Longbottom in 1497, for the reason of emotional control. In his written plans, the curse was to render a persons emotional state completely controllable by the caster. Unfortunately, after many test attempts on his depressed twin brother, Gregory, he finally succeeded in casting the spell, yet not with the desired effect. After the siblings awoke, Fredrick killed himself. Gregory, however with his newfound love for spell-making, moved to north London to pursue a career as an alica plasmatorologist(1)._

_Effect: Exchanges certain emotions (which emotions switched are not known, as they differ depending on the situation) between the caster and the target._

_Counter-Curse: None. Fredrick Agnus Longbottom died before a counter-curse was invented."_

Draco stared at the book, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Does this mean… That I don't really love Harry?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. Before you cast the spell, Harry told me he liked you. You hated him, so now, he hates you," Hermione clutched the pale boy's hand tightly.

"There's no counter-curse?"

"No, but truthfully, a counter-curse isn't going to help anyone, you'll just hate him, and he'll hurt just as you are now,"

"I know, but… If father finds out…" Draco looked away, trying to hide his face. "He wants me to continue the family, I can't do that with another boy!"

"I understand Draco, but wouldn't that be the ultimate payback?" Hermione smirked and Draco gave a choked laugh.

"Yeah. Thanks Hermione. Sorry I called you, a, you know, I was such a prat," Draco stood and pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

"Its okay, but now _Harry's_ the prat!" She laughed.

"A sexy prat," He smirked, regaining his composure.

"Boys!" She said, playfully punching his arm, and walking out of the library. "Ill see you later, Draco!"

"Bye!" He called back, smiling. He levitated the books back into the shelves and left the library as well.

◆◆◆

Harry piled a few potatoes onto his plate as he sat at the Gryffindor table next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. The hall was fairly quiet, it was getting late and many students had retreated to the comfort of their four-poster beds.

Quiet that is, until the twins showed up.

Blowing the doors open with a tag-teamed _"Bombarda!!"_ (2), the twins dashed is with a _sonourused_ "MALFOY LOVES POTTER!!"

The Hall slipped into a swift silence, hundreds of eyes focused on the panting red-heads near the entrance. The silence was broken with a small bout of claps from Dumbledore, who turned to a shocked Severus to exclaim happily, "Young love," and promptly pop another lemon drop into his mouth.

The hall then burst out laughing, all except Harry, Seamus, Dean and Draco's "posse", who sat at the Slytherin table glaring daggers at the Golden Boy.

"What the hell Harry?" Dean turned to him.

"Yeah, I thought YOU liked Malfoy, not the other way around!"

"WHAT!? I don't like that slimy git! I'm no fag!" Harry yelled.

"But I thought…" Dean started, but was interrupted by a fuming Seamus.

"So is that what you think of us? Fags? Well screw you Potter!" He yelled back, dragging Dean out of his chair and through the great double doors, two Hufflepuff boys chasing after them.

Harry sighed and pushed his plate away. Suddenly he wasn't hungry and just wanted a good nights sleep to clear his head.

"Hiya Harry!" Fred greeted, sitting on Harry's left, swiftly grabbing a treacle tart that had appeared along with various other deserts.

"What just happened, with Seamus?" George questioned, sitting on the left.

"Nothing.."

"Aww, come on mate, tell us, we might be able to help,"

"The had some crazy idea that I like Malfoy, so I said I wasn't a fag, and they stormed off, something about thinking of them as fags or something…" Harry said lazily, suddenly interested in prodding some rock cakes undoubtably baked by Hagrid (3).

"That wasn't a good idea, Harry," replied Fred, suddenly becoming, stern. "Everyone knows Seamus and Dean got together with James and Oliver during lunch!"

"We'll how the hell was _I_ supposed to know that!? I was unconscious thanks to ferret boy himself!"

"Oh yeah. Did you hear? Little Malfoy has a little crush on you," George snickered.

"Did I hear? I think my uncle Vernon heard!!"

"Don't get all riled up!" Fred chided. "So, what'cha gonna do? Date him?"

"WHAT!?" Harry choked, halfway through his pumpkin juice.

"Calm down!" George laughed, patting Harry's back. "We're just kidding!"

"We'll its not funny! I'm not gay!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Fred pointed out.

"It IS!" Harry snapped.

"Why?" George asked, visibly peeved.

"Because its not right! Two boys together, its unnatural!" Harry answered loudly, spinning his head around to face George. The taller boy's fist connected with his jaw with a sickening _crack_.

"How _dare_ you say that!" George yelled, and stomped back out of the Great Hall, Fred staying behind, glaring at Harry. His glasses had fallen on the table and blood was trailing down his chin.

"He's right. How _dare_ you say that," Fred commented icily.

"You two were just teasing Malfoy! Why would you defend him now!?" Harry cried, eyes watering more from the punch that from anything else.

"We were just saying he liked you, we _never_ said there was anything wrong with it. Besides, we've been doing business with him in the last few weeks, and he not such a _git_ once you get to know him! Get real Potter!" Fred spat, stalking out of the Hall after his twin brother.

"Fuck, everybody hates me. Great..." Harry whispered sarcastically, getting up and leaving as well, ignoring the eyes of students _and_ teachers that followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1- Alica Plasmator is latin for spell maker.

2- I know its not a book spell, it's a movie spell, I still like the sound of it.

3- In this story, Hagrid sometimes likes to cook with the House elves.

Don't worry, the story will get better.

Thanks to Samantha, who has helped me heaps lately!! I dedicate this chap to you, Oneesan!! Hope you like it!

Reviews anyone??

3 -rhs


	5. Chapter V

SIDEWAYS

ravenhairedsora

---------------------

Harry Potter, Hogwarts and affiliated characters, spells, settings and miscellaneous trinkets created by Joanne Rowling.

---------------------

Chapter V

---------------------

"Oh my god, you WHAT!?" Draco yelled, more than asked. Draco had met up with the twins on his way down to the dungeons, and they had pulled him aside and, quite hastily, explained their recent adventures in the Great Hall.

"I punched him," George said, somewhat proudly, but there was a slight grimace present in his expression.

"No! Not that! Actually, yes that, but WHY THE HELL did you have to tell everyone?" Draco attempted growl menacingly, but his blush gave it away.

"It was fun?" Fred suggested shrugging. Draco just smacked his forehead with his hand, then a look of horror suddenly appeared on his face.

"Wait, who told you two?"

"Ron," they both chorused.

"What? How the hell did he know!"

"Beats us, it doesn't matter now, everybody knows," Fred grinned.

"Draco, may I speak with you in PRIVATE!" Snape snapped, he had appeared behind the obviously irked blonde Slytherin, causing him to sigh very dramatically. The twins forced themselves not to laugh.

"What? What do you want!?" Draco yelled. Snape raised a thin eyebrow.

"Follow me," He bluntly stated, and walked towards the dungeons in unnaturally long strides.

The twins laughed all the way to Griffindor tower.

---------------------

Ron was lazing in front of the fire in the common room, staring apathetically at the yellow flames licking at the crackling wood. His mind continued to replay the incredibly insane events of the day. Malfoy muttering '_Harry, I love you, so much_,' in his dreams. Hermione dropping the f-bomb, on Harry of all people. His brothers' blatant admittance to being gay-rights supporters.

Ron was confused. Also annoyed with himself.

Thanks to the loudmouthed twins who's central preoccupation was to continually tick him off, he was almost certainly going to me hexed by a very, VERY annoyed muggle-born. He hadn't found her, and decided to retreat to the common room to wait, hoping to god that she would return oblivious to Hogwarts' hottest rumour.

His hopes died as the portrait of the fat lady swung open unnaturally fast.

"Oh my!" The plump woman gasped as she toppled over into the next painting.

Ron, with but a split second to spare, dived swiftly behind his large scarlet armchair as Hermione stepped in, visually aglow with anger.

Placing her wand in the palm of her hand she growled, "Point-Me, RONALD", with emphasis on her best friends name. The wand spun violently and stopped, pointing right at the armchair a quivering red-head was crouching behind.

A deadly smirk. A quick wand flourish.

"CONFRINGO!"

The armchair exploded, bits of fluff flying in every direction, revealing the horrified Gryffindor. He scrambled up and ran for the dormitory as fast as he could.

Unfortunately for him not fast enough.

The bushy haired brunette flicked her wand in his direction, and said "Locomotor Mortis". Ron's legs snapped together and he toppled onto the floor, wand spinning out of his reach.

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione spoke with a definite venom lacing her words. "Did you tell some people some things that you shouldn't have?"

"Uhh…"

"WRONG ANSWER! RICTUSEMPRA!" She screeched. Ron's body was racked with the feeling of hundreds of tickling feathers, and he started to wheeze, unable to laugh properly. The feeling stopped after a few agonising seconds and Hermione asked again.

"What did you tell the twins?"

"That Malfoy likes-"

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM? RICTUSEMPRA!" Ron thought for a split second that Hermione was terribly out-of-character before he crumpled in laughter once again, this time for nearly a whole minute.

"Hermione- I'm- Sorry! I- love- you-" Ron panted. He honestly thought he was going to die, and decided to own up. Besides, maybe she will feel a little sympathy if he told her.

"IM A LESBIAN YOU CRAZY! RICTUSEMPRA!" Ron stared at her, extremely puzzled, before the effects of the spell crashed into him again, and he roared in laughter.

---------------------

"Ronald! RONALD! Wake up!" Hermione shook him awake, a blush extremely visible on her face.

"ARGH! CRAZY LESBIAN!" Ron jumped up as soon as he awoke from, which was now obviously, the worst nightmare ever.

"What!? No! I'm not a lesbian!" Hermione said, still blushing.

"That- was a dream?" Ron panted.

"Yes, but you are a little talkative in your sleep," She giggled.

"So- you heard- you're blushing because-," Ron's cheeks and ears went bright red, and Hermione's blush deepened. They stood there staring at each other for quite a long time, before Ron spoke up.

"So, uh, you wanna go out with-" He never finished his question.

"Yes!" She squeaked happily and running-jump-kissed him to the floor.

Three first years entering the common room. stopped, stared, and once the groping started, ran to their dormitories, hands over their eyes, squealing at the top of their lungs.

---------------------

Harry had detoured, heading for the astronomy tower instead of the common room. He had so many things going through his mind, the whole Malfoy situation most prominently.

"What have I done to deserve this?"

He climbed the spiral staircase, two steps at a time, he could still hear the random bustling of students, below. Finally he burst through a thick wooden door and felt the sudden chill of evening air prickle his face. Smiling sombrely he sat on the edge of the tower, feet dangling over the edge, above the metallic, black water of the lake.

What would it be like, falling in? Would it hurt?

Not that he was suicidal. No way.

He just wanted to know. He knew he wouldn't die, he has lived through much more dangerous things. He wanted know if people cared if he got hurt, if they though of him more than an object, a weapon against evil.

He laughed.

That _is_ what they thought him as. The boy who lived. Not Harry Potter, but the boy who sodding lived. He didn't want to be the boy who lived. He didn't want to be the poster boy of the wizarding world. He didn't want everyone to know his name.

Everyone though of him the same way. Except maybe Malfoy.

Malfoy's constant onslaught of insults, while annoying was oddly refreshing in the sense that he seemed like the only one who didn't believe him special because he survived Voldemort's killing curse. In fact Harry seems to recall Malfoy once calling him, "the boy who forgot to goddamned die", much to the bespectacled boy's hidden amusement.

He bet Malfoy would throw a party if he jumped.

---------------------

Snape strut swiftly into his office, flicking his wand to slam the door closed after Draco Malfoy entered after him.

"Sit. Explain."

"Explain what professor?" Draco asked, smirking slightly. Snape inwardly groaned, his godson was going to make him say it.

"Potter,"

"Ah, well you see, Potter is very attractive, so it is only normal that a person become attracted to-" Draco started.

"No! No more!" Snape covered his ears and winced. Draco continued.

"him. Its his eyes you see, they are very pretty."

Snape screamed. Potter had Lily's eyes, and her eyes were VERY pretty. Damn Draco for reminding him.

"Sir? Would you like me to continue?" the blonde smirked.

"Don't you dare!" Snape threatened. The man took in a long breath in, and sighed deeply. "Your father will not be happy to hear of this,"

"He won't know, will he professor," Draco said, with a slightly commanding tone.

"No he wont," Snape said sullenly. He remembered all too well when Draco had caught him singing to a SugarWitches song in a robe that was a little too revealing, and took a photograph. The Slytherin teen never let him forget.

"Is that all professor?"

"Yes, leave," Snape snapped, smacking his head on his desk after Malfoy had left.

---------------------

"Have you seen Draco, Blaise?" Pansy Parkinson asked silkily, her hideous bob-cut (that Blaise constantly complained was 'so three years ago') bouncing cheerily.

"No. Get a new haircut." The dark skinned boy snapped rather Snape-like.

"Humph, what's wrong with my hair?"

"Bob-cut," he stated simply. "Don't you know layering is 'in' right now?"

"Who told you that?"

"Delta Goodrem,"

"She just casts Allurio on herself!"

"It work's doesn't it?"

"Humph. I'm going to find Draco." She pouted, running her fingers through her hair somewhat self-consciously.

---------------------

Draco had detoured. He didn't feel like putting up with Pansy's constant flirting, and was heading to the astronomy tower to get some air. He slipped out the door at the top, and stopped at what he saw.

Harry was sitting, oblivious to Draco, facing the lake.

Draco smiled, Harry looked so serene, even if it was a view from the back. The blonde stepped forward, and screamed as he watched Harry fall off of the ledge.

Running towards the edge he watched as Harry plummeted head-first towards the hard, black lake.

Draco took a running jump.

---------------------

Hehe, whats going to happen next? Review and find out. Christmas holidays next week, so I'll update when I can. Faster if I get nice reviews. Ideas and speculation would be nice. Thanks! -ravenhairedsora

PS: Allurio is my new made up spell, basically making someone look more attractive. Hehe, what fun!


End file.
